Transcendence
Part 1 - The Festival Prologue A thick ebony blanket covers the land, most of it unseen through the thick shadows. The silver moon that hangs in the dark sky on an invisible string is the only source of light, though only pale rays fly from it's cratered surface and cast an eerie light on the earth below. A black-feathered crow swoops down from the night sky and perches on a crooked branch, it's talons neatly gripping the rotting wood. It's beady, obsidian eyes dart from side to side, as if searching for something it desperately needs. When it spots a tall figure covered mostly by the shadows, an unusually human-like grin flickers across the creature's face and it flies down from the tree, landing on the mossy floor. It keeps its wings raised, however, as the moon turns a bright red and the light that it produces swirls around the bird, tossing the shadows out of the way so what is occuring may be watched by the other figure. When the crimson tornado fizzles and melts into the atmosphere, a bird no longer remains. In its place is a cloaked man with pale skin and ebony eyes. It's crooked face resembles the beak of the crow, and the chuckle that slips from his jaws sounds like the small bird's screech. "Hello, sir," says the other figure across from him. His skin is a bit more tan and he's hairless except for his long, rust-colored beard, braided neatly and held together at the end with a tight, small golden band. He bows his head in respect towards the cloaked man, his eyes calm as he'd seen him change from the form of a crow thousands of times before. "Cut to the chase," the crow-man demands, his black eyes narrowing. He entertwines his pointed white fingers, and silver rings with unusual ruby red designs glint ominously in the moonlight. "I've been waiting sixteen years for this. You told me you had the crystals gathered..." He paused, and straightened his back. "Unless you lied. In that case -" The bearded man interrupts him. "I have the crystal," he mumbles, his voice shaking a bit. He knows what will happen if he hadn't been telling the truth about the prophecy - in just a few seconds he would find himself with a blade through his heart. That's what the rings on the crow-man's fingers did -give him the ability to transform an object into anything he wanted. He had the ability of not only shapeshifting himself, but shapeshifting other things as well. "In that case," the crow-man repeats, his voice a low growl. "Give me the crystal!" The bearded man nods. He reaches into the pocket of his golden-laced robe and pulls out a round, wrapped package. A bit unsure, he looks up at the crow-man, whose eyes glint eerily in the dark as he stares upon the package. The bearded man cautiously held the package forward and the crow-man did not hesitate to take it. He gave a long pleased sigh as his fingers tore through the packaging, revealing a shining blood red crystal, pulsating with power. "The incredible power of the crystal...," The crow-man could not hide the pleasure that crossed his face and the bearded man grinned, believing himself of having done well. Until the crow-man's next words. "The others. I demand to see the others!" "The...others?" His grin disappears, replaced by a look of pure discomfort as he realized that the crow-man expected more of him, much more. "Um. What...others?" "The other crystals! You promised me all five crystals, did you not?" His features darken as he comes to the realization that the man did not possess the items he so desired, that he never had possession of them, despite his words. "You lied to me," He addresses the bearded man who furiously shakes his head, attempting to speak. But the crow-man did not let him. "You lied to me! Me! Did you think you would get away with it?" The crow-man produces a small metal rod from his robes and a swirling crimson mist began to form around his hand. Within a manner of moments the mist departed and in place of the rod was a silver sword, with a ruby encrusted hilt. "You know what becomes of liars. Do you not?" "No! Please! I don't have them, that is true, but it was only because of those accused sages!" Silence. The crow-man considered the bearded man's words, twirling the ruby sword in his hands. "The Sages. They still roam then?" Frightened beyond speaking, the bearded man nodded. The crow-man laughed, a long sinister laugh that hung eerily over the mist covered forest. "That is most intriguing. And they, with their trivial spells and meager magic, managed to thwart you?" The bearded man nodded again and once more the crow-man laughed. "How amusing" "They moved the crystals," The bearded man spoke quickly, realizing that his very survival depended on this moment. "To such places fortified far beyond my power to siege. But I thought with your help..." He let the words hang, his implications clear. The crow-man watched with an amused look, then finally he purred darkly, mostly satisfied. "Interesting. Do you know where this might be?" The bearded man smiled. "I have an idea." With a clap of his hands, the crow-man ordered, "Lead me." With the concentration of his mind he shrunk down to the size of an onyx chalice. Feathers appeared on his blackening skin and he flapped the wings that weren't there before, allowing him to rise into the air, where he dug his talons into the collar of the other man's shirt and carried him off into the night. Chapter 1 Hunter Haven I tighten my grip on the edge of the smooth wooden table, watching the small fire in front of me as the bright orange flames flicker and lick at the air. The heat that radiates off of the living object warms my lightly tanned face and droplets of sweat form on my temples and forehead. The creaking sound of a door opening causes me to jerk around in alarm. I let out a light laugh when I see her - not a stranger, or an intruder. Just my Partner. Paige. The corners of her lips twitch and they pull themselves into a pleasant smile. Her blonde hair has been neatly tied behind her head and her unusual deep midnight blue eyes glow with enthusiasm. She walks up to me and glances at the fire. "How is that blitz of yours coming along, Hunter?" She asks me, the slightest hint a Angelo accent touching her voice. I smile back at her. "Very well, my lady." I'm not the formal type, but I always greets her as "my lady". It is sort of an inside joke between the two of us. When we were first assigned as Partners, she offered me a cold, threatening glare and told me that she would be in charge, that I should bow down to her. She was joking of course, but I hadn't known that until later. So, I had bent down on my knees and spoke these exact words: "I will obey your every command, my lady." To her, I have been her knight ever since. Truthfully though, we were just friends. Most Partners just, well, you know, work together, as they're supposed to. Like my sister Melissa and her Partner, Kristopher. But my Partner and I have some sort of chemistry, I guess you could say. I turn to look back at the fire, watching as the ochreous flames heat the small silver blade of the blitz I had requested to be made by the local Blacksmith. As much as I would love the job he has, Paige and I were assigned to be hunters for our colony. Before I can answer her question, the Blacksmith that I had tasked to create a blitz for me enters the room through two small wooden doors and slips on some tight, dark brown leathery gloves. "I think it is about finished," He tells us. He grabs the ebony handle of the small weapon and slowly pulls it out of the continuously blazing fire before sticking it in a tub of ice cold water. Clouds of steam rise into the air, causing him to cough a bit. After about a minute he pulls the blitz out and examines the fine lustrous blade. He hands it to me. "There you are, Mister Haven. Your weapon is finished and ready to wield." I smile at him before dipping my head respectfully. "Thank you," I say. "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to hunt any longer." The reason I had the Blacksmith create a new blade for me is because yesterday, I spotted a deer trotting past our hunting site - deers are quite rare here in Colony Five - and I threw my knife at it. The spotted creature gasped and raced away, deeper into the foliage of the woods, while the knife landed in a mess of brambles and vines. I stared at my weapon, tangled in the thorns and the constricting, dark green vines. There was no way I would've retrieved it without getting my hand cut off. Thus, I came here. It's not a bad thing really, that I lost my blitz. The Blacksmith's work is top notch and I had always wanted a newer one. Besides, I often give the Blacksmith extra of our daily catch. In exchange, the creation of my newest weapon was completely free of charge. So, in a way, it was a good thing I lost it. As I leave the Blacksmith's shop, I look up to the sky and see the Catalyst. It hangs in the sky, larger than the sun and twice as dark as it is bright. It's rough bark is like that from a tree, but not. It's like a ball. An enormous, black ball that constantly hovers over our heads. People tell me that the Catalyst wasn't always there, that once the skies were clear and free from this ball of blackness. Free from the frequent ashfalls. I ask Paige what she thinks lies outside of the Colony, what the people are like. It's a totally harmless question, which is why I'm surprised when she glances at me, wide-eyed, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a shed, where she shoves me against the wall and closes the doors. "What the hell, Paige?" I yell at her. She glares at me. "You are not to go beyond the border," she growls at me. "Or even think of doing so. It is a rule of the Council. Keep your mouth shut or that is considered sealing your fate." I roll my emerald green eyes. "The Council's religion is stupid," I say simply. She eyes me cautiously before speaking "Perhaps. I just don't want to get in trouble and possibly executed," she says. With that, she opens the door and we walk back out. I really am loyal to my Colony. I love them and they care for me dearly, so long as I perform my daily duties. It's just, sometimes, it seems like the Council are just a group of downright idiots. Since I can't speak with Paige about this, I suppose I'll just have to think about it. The borderline, the very edge of Colony Five. It's not easy to reach, as the only way out is through the Craveous Cave, which is high up in the mountains that surround the valley that is Colony Five. Not only is the cave infested with vicious creatures, the like that are never seen in the valley, but the entry way is always guarded by the Proletarians, the name of those selected to become guards of Colony Five. I've never understood why the way is guarded or why we're not allowed to discuss what lies beyond Craveous Cave but we're just not. Once again, it's a rule from the Council's book of their stupid religion; None are permitted to exit the Colonies borders. Nor are they to think or speak of doing so. ''I try not to think negative thoughts, though, as Paige and I head for the forest outside of the Colony, where we normally hunt. Today we are expected to bring back a stunning ten pounds of meat; enough for the Solstice Festival, held every year at the height of summer. I'll admit, I'm also quite excited about the Festival, despite my usual personality. Paige and I have been hunting hard these past few months and it will be nice to relax for awhile. We trek through the forest, the mossy forest floor squishing under my boots. An awkward silence surrounds my Partner and I due to the little argument that we had just a few minutes ago. We're barely a mile into the woods when she spots a squirrel, nibbling on a nut near the bottom of an oak tree. She places a forefinger to her lip, a gesture that means for me to be quiet. I nod curtly and take a step backwards, watching as she slowly creeps toward the small, fuzzy gray animal. She slowly unclips a jagged knife from her belt and holds it in the air, her wrist shaking a bit. The squirrel pauses and glances up, it's nose twitching. Suddenly, Paige brings the knife down on the squirrel's head, killing it almost instantly. She picks up the limp creature by it's tail and slips it into his bag, before walking back over to me. "This is easy," she says quietly. I smile. "It always has been, hasn't it?" She nods and we descend deeper into the woods, bringing animals down to add to our required ten pounds every once in a while. I really wish we'd be able to find a deer - a deer is one of the most sacred animals in Colony Five, and rarely seen. The first and only piece of deer meat I've tried was a single, juicy strip after church one evening when I was nine. The flavor was shockingly delicious - I didn't know any kind of meat could be so extraordinary. That's while the people of the Colony call the deer The Extraordinary Creature. I would have wanted to bring home an Extraordinary Creature as the final addition to the Festival, for it would've made me worth remembering. After about two hours, Paige and I carry our game bags, filled completely to the top. We have squirrels, rabbits, lizards, pigeons, snakes - we even managed to catch some fish down at Talvos Lake. It wasn't that difficult. However, with a slight pang of sadness I realize that I didn't see an Extraordinary Creature. Of course I didn't; they're the rarest animals in Colony Five. Of course I didn't find one. That's alright, though. It's just an animal. We exit the forest and return once more to Colony Five, the town is pretty close-knit, despite its population. Everybody knows everybody here. Colony Five makes it seem like we live in a small world, however I know that there has to be much more space then that surrounds this town; much more life, many more people, and dozens of conflicts and hardships, all just outside the valleys mountains. Once again, I wonder why we're not allowed out. Colony Five also makes the world seem like it's controlled by the idea of peace and prosperity, but that's only because the Head Councillor that was assigned to watch over the Colony is Cicuta, an elderly man probably around the age of fifty hat is actually very good friends with my grandfather. My sister Melissa often addresses him by Uncle Cicuta, though we're not related. As Head Councillor Cicuta presides over the Council, a group of five colonists who have proven their worth to the Colony and are now trusted in caring for the well-being of the Colony. It's not that I don't like the Council; I think they do a good job helping fellow Colonists and they're nice enough when I run into them, which isn't all that often. But it's their rules that really bug me. Like, for example, the rule of Partners. Every child, once they reach the age of twelve, is to be assigned a Partner, another twelve year-old of the opposite gender, with whom they will spend the rest of their adolescent working with at their designated job. This job, is also given to the children without their input, after a six month stint at a Training Camp that's located on the other side of the valley, across Lake Talvos. There, you go through a series of challenges that test every one of your attributes. Strength, intelligence, climbing ability, etcetera. After this period, you're assigned a job based off of the shown skills. Paige and I were given the job of hunting, which is ironic, given my name. As we reach the path that will bring us to the gates of Colony Five I wonder about the coming months. I'm sixteen now. I've been Partnered with Paige for five long years. We've been through so many things together, have become such good friends that it's hard thinking of the having a different Partner. Which may happen in a few short months. It's another one of the Council's rules, of course. Once a child reaches the age of seventeen they are to report to another Training Camp, located at the same place but with completely different challenges. Once again, at the end of the six months you are assigned a new job, one that you will keep for life. But this time, your Partner could change. It makes sense, to ensure that both Partners are properly trained in the job they're assigned. But I've become so accustomed to hunting with Paige that the thought of doing something else with my life frightens me. A call alerts me to our arrival the gates if the Colony. Two Proletarians are standing guard at the opened wooden gates. They're armed with the usual weapons, sharp spears with long black handles, crafted specially by the Blacksmith. They also each have a crossbow slung over their backs. They're large bulky weapons that take awhile to load but the firing distance is vastly superior to the composite bows Paige and I carry. "Had a good haul, I see." One of them remarks as we pull even. "Had to catch a lot today," I reply, nodding my head in respect to their position. "For the Festival." "Of course, of course. Don't want to keep you. Percy's probably expecting you." They let us pass and enter into the Colony. Colony Five was built on a hill surrounded of a heavy forest, the perfect defensive position. Not that there's anyone to attack that is. The Proletarians are mostly for fending off the occasional bear or wolves. I remember one particularly bitter winter where a pack of fierce white wolves, ones that usually inhabit the mountain ranges, were driven down into the valley in search of food. They attacked any Colonists that ventured from our walls and fear of the wolves ran rampant until a man named Redruth unintentionally stumbled upon their den. Upon learning the location Cicuta quickly sent Proletarians to deal with them and the wolves were dispelled, bringing joy to the Colony and giving the Council another reason to brand the mountains off-limits. "We should get this game over to Percy," Paige speaks as we stop beside the large ornate fountain that resides in the Colonies Main Square. "He doesn't like it when we're late. And we're already late enough." Sheepishly, I realize that I'm the reason for that. Wasting time waiting for my blitz to be made. Usually we're back from the hunt well before the sun begins to set but today it has already begun to sink behind the mountains, cascading the Colony in a beautiful vibrant orange. "I'll do it," I offer right away. Percy can be quite difficult to deal with, doubly so when you're late. I don't want to make Paige face his reprimand when I was the reason we're late. "You sure?" Her clear blue eyes are filled with surprise as she questions me. She knows how much I dislike Percy. "I can do it. He's given your ears a verbal whipping enough this month." "Don't worry. I'm use to it. Besides, I thought you were in charge, and that I should do the difficult tasks, my lady?" We both laugh and then she hands over her game bag and heads into the throng of people bustling past. Before disappearing completely she turns and gives me some last words. "See you at the Festival tomorrow! And make sure to dress nice!" I chuckle softly and wave goodbye. Dress nice? I don't have any nice clothes in my wardrobe and she knows it. I hoist her bag over my shoulder, along with my own, and watch the splashing of the fountain before hurrying off to Percy's house. Percy lives in the center of the Colony, where the Council and the other job Taskmasters reside. I'm quite use to the area, despite my own middle-class ranking. As a hunter I'm required to bring all the game I catch to Percy, the Taskmaster of the Hunters, for inspection and weighing. On normal days, once the game was weighed it would be sent off to one of the local butchers but since this haul is for the Festival, it will instead be stored in the Council's Lodge for preparation, where the chefs and bakers will come up with some delectable recipes for the meat. The sun continues to set as I delve into the innermost part of the Colony. The streets gradually empty of people and by the time I reach the long brick house that is Percy's, the street is devoid of anyone but myself. I walk along the narrow path up to the porch. Beautiful flowers grow alongside the path and the gentle breeze brings their pleasant smell into the air. I have to admit, as much as I dislike Percy, he has quite the garden. I knock on the large wooden door. Once, twice, and finally a third time. No answer. Is it possible? Is Percy not home right now? Thoughts race through my head. If he's not home then he won't know that I was late. I could say that he just wasn't here when I arrived and I've been waiting ever since. I smile as I realize I won't get chewed out after all. But that hope is dashed when the door opens. It's not Percy though. It's one of the other pair of Partners tasked with hunting, of which there are three. I recognize them as Brent and Salina, a pair that became Partners the same time as Paige and I. They don't see me until Brent bounces right off of my chest. He mutters something inaudible and grimaces but when he looks up and recognizes me his expression changes. "Oh! I didn't see you there Hunter! Sorry" I excuse him and then nod politely at Salina. Brent spots the game bags over my shoulders and then scratches his head in embarrassment. "I. Uh. Percy isn't in the best of moods right now." Inside of me the pleasant feelings I had slip away. But outside I smile disarmingly. "Is he ever in a good mood?" I joke. Brent smiles back, shaking his head. "No. He's really not. But regardless, his mood is particularly foul today. Good luck." They hurry past me, eager to be on their way. Of course Percy would choose this day to be in a bad mood. All of a sudden I'm regretting not taking Paige along. Well, no use in making myself any later than I already am. I knock on the ajar door and announce my arrival. "Percy, it's me, Hunter Haven. I'm here with the ten pounds!" No answer. I'd figure he wasn't home if Brent hadn't already told me otherwise. Stepping into the main hall I wrinkle my nose at the smell of pine dust and raw meat. I've always hated the smell of Percy's house, almost as much as him. I wait around for a few moments, expecting him to arrive, but he never does. "Guess I have to find him," I mutter to myself and head down the hall dark hall. I've been here countless times before so it's not at all difficult finding my way. Usually, Percy meets us in the main hall and then takes down the far left hall, where at the end of the corridor, is the door leading to his, as he calls it, "Inspection Hall". I head that way now, the floorboards creaking under my footsteps as I past the many suits of armor that decorate the corridor. Sometimes I wonder if Percy purposely makes his house as creepy as possible. I reach the door and go to rap my knuckles gently across it when I hear something. Voices. That's odd. I'd thought that Brent and Salina would have been his only visitors other then for myself. I politely wait for the conversation to finish when the voices raised enough to be heard through the thick wooden door. "I've told you already! It's here! Cicuta has it hidden away somewhere!" That's Percy. I would recognize his nasally tone anywhere. But who is he arguing with? "And I've told you, Percival, that I was promised it would be easy. No searching required." A voice I've never heard before, one dark and ominous. It has a sort of accent too, something...almost guttural. "I have no intention of combing this excuse for a town. I want what I was promised Percival. And since you cannot provide this..." The voice trails off and then there's silence followed by the sharp squeal of Percy. "I will have to take it. With force." Percy howls in what can't be anything but pain. The hairs on my neck stand up and then I hear footsteps. I only have enough time to move out of the way before the door is thrown open. A man walks out. Dressed in a dark ornate cloak that travels all the way to his ankles, laced with golden string and covered with an assortment of symbols. His ebony hair is cut short in a style used by the Proletarians and a long jagged scar mars his well-defined face. His cold dark eyes swivel towards me and I instinctively step back. "It appears you have another guest, Percival." I open my mouth to speak but no words come. The man doesn't wait, throwing the hood of his cloak over his head he heads down the hall and turns the corner, disappearing from sight. Who was that? And why was he speaking with Percy? And those symbols...why do I think I've seen them somewhere before? "Well? What do you want from me?" I pull my gaze away from where the strange man disappeared and see that Percy has appeared at the doorway. He's rubbing his arm ruefully and his signature fluffy gray moustache seems to be standing upright. This moustache, combined with his bald head and not all-that-slim physique, lead many to compare him to a walrus. "I...," For a minute I've forgotten my reason for being here and then my mind registers the game bags on my back. I pull them off and offer them to Percy. "It's the ten pounds, sir. Paige and I caught these this afternoon." Percy pats his moustache back into place. As his hands move from his arm I see a large red welt, blistering on his forearm. Where did that come from? The strange man? "Right. Right," Percy seems distracted as he waves me forward into the Inspection Hall. It's a large room, filled with racks of hanging animals. Animals, that almost certainly came from the earlier hunting parties. Percy leads me to the back of the room, where he quickly begins lying each catch from mine and Paige's game bag onto a large weighing scale. He's completely silent as he works, pausing to write down a number after each animal. I'm alarmed by bis behaviour. This isn't like him at all. Percy is usually extremely critical, not hesitating to criticize the smallest faults. But he does none of that now. I debate asking him what's wrong but before I can the inspection finishes and Percy hands me back the empty bags. "Here. Now be on your way!" I step back to the doorway, watching Percy as he absentmindly hangs the animals up. That man. Whoever he is, has scared Percy. Badly. But why? What does that man want and what does that have to do with Percy? I wish to ask but Percy takes that moment to spin around and bellow at me to get out of his house. I listen, throwing the game bags over my back and hurriedly jogging out of the home into the cool crisp night. I try to shake the encounter from my mind, try telling myself that it has nothing to do with me. But I can't. And as I make my way back towards my home, I can't help but feel eyes boring into my back. Watching me. Chapter Two Colony Five is a ghost town as I travel through it. Soft yellow lights emit from the many brick styled homes and the occasional torchpost lights up the street corners, keeping the Colony from complete darkness. I keep throwing looks over my shoulder, afraid that I'm being followed, until I hear the gentle splashing of the Main Square fountain and spot a man leaned against it. I recognise him right away as Hans, the Captain of the Proletarians. He's a cheery red-faced man with stringy ginger hair. He's a stout short fellow but he's the best at his job. And more importantly, his job is defending the Colony. He waves to me as I stop before him, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't realized I was running. He smiles at me, though I now see the unasked question in his eyes. ''What's going on? "I...saw...a...stranger," I get out through my pants. Hans frowns and I know what he's going to say before his mouth even begins to form the words. "Stranger? What do you mean, stranger?" I waste no time in explaining the appearance of the strange man, how I didn't recognize him as someone from the Colony. Hans doesn't speak as I finish. He merely looks upon me, chewing his lips questionably. "You say he wasn't from the Colony?" He asks. I can hear the doubt in his voice. "I didn't recognize him at least." "What did he look like again?" I repeat back the man's appearance. The black cloak, the golden lace, the scar. Everything I can remember. Hans closes his eyes and I can see the gears in his head churning as he wracks his memory, searches for any remembrance of the mysterious man. Finally, his eyes open and he shakes his head. "Ya sure you saw him? Because that description doesn't ring any bells." "I'm sure I saw him Hans," I say with a hint of desperation in my voice. "You can ask Percy too. We both saw him!" Hans looks like he wants to believe me, but I know that there's one thing holding him back. One thing that makes even me doubt my story. It's a while before Hans speaks and when he does, he does slowly. "You're saying that someone, not from the Colony, was inside of Percy's house, speaking with him?" I nod. He frowns, something he's been doing quite often, and then continues. "Hunter, you know as well as I that there is no one else outside of the Colony. People, humans, don't inhabit anywhere else in the valley. Colony Five contains the last vestige of humanity." "Says the Council," I say quickly. "Not just the Council. The Scriptures too," he takes a breath and then recites a passage from the Council's book, one I know very well for I've spent many an hour wondering it's validity. "And outside of the Golden Mountains none survived. The last remnants of humanity sheltered in the fertile valley, in the home of Colony Five." Hans fixes me with a small smile. "So you see, that it's not possible for you to have someone from outside the Colony" "But I did see him!" I plead desperately. I saw him. I know I did. And I know that the man was not from Colony Five. "Please Hans! You know I wouldn't lie!" He strokes his chin, deep in thought. "I'll tell you what Hunter. I'll keep an eye out for this man. Ask some people if they've seen him. Talk to Percy about it. How's that sound?" "It...it sounds perfect Hans." It's all I can ask from him, at any rate. I thank him and he waves me off and strolls down the lane, whistling a cheery tune. I watch him go, realizing that even now my memory of the mysterious man is fading. Faced with Hans doubt of It's validity I'm beginning to wonder if I had imagined the whole encounter. But no. I know it actually happened. If I had only imagined him, surely Percy wouldn't have seen him too? But my doubts continue to fester, following me all the way down the road as I head for home. --- My house is located at the eastern side of the Colony, near the eastern gate that leads out into the farmlands. It's convenient for my family as my grandfather works out in the orchards and not having to walk far to get there is a blessing for him. Our house pushes against the wall and like all of the other Colony, a soft light shines from out the window. I jog up the small pathway, pausing briefly to collect some berries off of the patch Grandfather planted in the small plot of grass, and onto the old rickety porch. I don't bother knocking and just push on it. I immediately hang my jacket up on the small hook on the wall and enter the kitchen. "You're out rather late tonight. Hanging out with Paige?" My sister Melissa, or Lissa as we affectionately refer to her, sits on one of the small wooden chairs, pushed up against the circular wooden table. With her blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin she's the complete opposite of me and my dark hair and eyes, my skin tanned from many days spent in the forest. Grandfather often says that we each look just like our parents, me like our mother and Lissa like our father. I feel the usual pang of loss when I think of them, my parents. They died when I was young, killed by a vicious bear while out in the woods. I was only five when it happened and don't remember much about it. Lissa was even younger, being only three. "I had to wait for my blitz to be made," I reply as I rummage through the kitchen cupboards in search of food. Usually I would just go to the shed out back that I use to store my extra game in and get something from there but with the strenuous task of hunting for the Festival that shed has been empty the past few days. "Then we were late reporting to Percy and..." I trail off, unsure of whether I wish to confide Lissa about the strange man. Not when I'm uncertain of what happened myself. "I took the long way home." "Uh-huh. Did this long way home go past Paige's house?" "No! It didn't!" I feel my ears and cheeks heat and know I'm blushing. I hate blushing. "Why would it?" Lissa smiles the smile she always has when she knows she's embarrassed me. "It's just that you're always spending so much time with her." "It's because we're Partners. You spend a lot of time with Kristopher but I don't think you're doting over him!" "Well, he is pretty cute!" I roll my eyes as she giggles. Sometimes having a younger sister can be annoying. I pull a package of what looks like pastries out of the cupboard and frown. "When did we get these?" I ask Lissa as I sit down at the table beside her. "Uncle Cicuta brought them. For the Solstice Festival." I shrug, ripping the packaging open. I go to pick one of the cupcakes up when I see it. A symbol frosted onto the pastry. The same symbol that was on the mysterious man's cloak. "What is it?" Lissa asks, seeing my hesitation. "I...these just look so good," I hate lying to Lissa. But I don't want to get worried so I shrug it off and choose a different cupcake. I wasn't lying when I said they looked good. They taste even better though and I quickly wolf down several more, but leave the one with the symbol alone. I can't help but wonder when I see the symbol. I know I've seen it somewhere else before but where? And why was it on the man's clothing? So many thoughts run through ny head, So many mysteries. I decide to try and push the thoughts away, asking Lissa where Grandpa is right now. "He's in his room, sleeping," She answers. "He's helping organize the Festival grounds tomorrow." Right. I remember Grandpa telling me that earlier today. I finish eating and close the box of pastries, carefully storing it in the back of the cupboard. I'll look into the symbol later. Rightht now I'm dead tired and need some sleep. I bid Lissa a goodnight and enter my room. Our house isn't very large--only containing a kitchen, a living area, and three small rooms for Grandpa, Lisa's and myself--but it doesn't need to be. Grandpa spends most of his time out in the gardens while Lissa works at the tailor across town. As for me, well, I'm usually hunting in the forest. I close my door and throw myself onto my bed, the only thing in my room other than my small wardrobe of clothes and a full-length mirror nailed to the wall, and shut my eyes. My mind won't stop buzzing with worry. No matter how much I try to sleep my thoughts keep coming back to the strange man. What did he tell Percy? That he wanted something? No. He was promised something. Something that Cicuta had hidden away... None of this makes sense. That man had to have been from the Colony. There's no one else alive outside of here. Everyone knows this. Except for you A small voice in my head reminds me of my own skeptism of this supposed fact. I'm thinking over this, wondering if we've all been lied to for years, when my eyelids finally fall down and the darkness of sleep overtakes me. My dreams are filled with disturbing images. Me, running across flat plains under a silvery moon, a gigantic bat-like creature bearing down on me, it's razor-sharp ivory claws reach for me and I'm grabbed. I scream as the creature lifts me to its face and it bubbles and transforms into the Mysterious Man, laughing cruelly as his claws rip me apart. I wake up in a cold sweat. I throw the blankets off of me and pace around my room, trying to shake that nightmarish dream. Outside the window the sky is rosy as the sun's rays just begin to rise over the Golden Mountains and onto the valley. I stare into my mirror and try to wipe the sweat off of my face. I'm pale and shaken. I haven't had a dream like that in years, not since my parents died. But now that Man has come... All of a sudden the remembrance of the strange symbol comes back to me and I exit my room and head for the kitchen. I tiptoe across the creaky floorboards, hoping to avoid waking Lissa and Grandpa. Today is the Solstice Festival and everyone in town gets to sleep in and enjoy peaceful dreams. Lucky them. I pry the cupboard open and take out the box of pastries. I set it on the table and then open it, taking out the symbolic cupcake and examine it closely. Written in red frosting, the symbol appears to be a crescent moon, with an upside down cross shadowing it. Once again I'm faced with the overwhelming feeling of having seen this before...But where? I can't recall. I angrily stuff the cupcake back into the box and pull my hunting jacket off of the hook when church bells ring out, signalling the coming of the sun. That's when it hits me. Church! I saw the symbol at church! How could I have forgotten? I see it every Sunday night at the sermon! It hangs over the entry way! Excited, I pull my jacket on and bound out the door. I waste no time as I take off down the street, heading for the exact center of the Colony, where the church is. I encounter no one else as I make my way through the streets until I make a sharp turn and nearly collide head on with a whistling Hans. I manage to pull myself up before contact and I slide to the ground. Hans quickly offers me a hand up and as he does I notice that he's replaced the usual crossbow he carries with the Orichalkus Rifle. This rifle, named after the founder of our Colony and Great Sage Orichalkus, is the only firearm left in the world. It was said to bestowed upon the first Commander of the Proletarians by Orichalkus himself and its considered a sacred armament, being passed on from one Commander to the next for a century. It's something only to be carried on special holidays, which is why Hans has it now, on the Solstice Festival. "Sorry 'bout that!" Hans says as he helps me up. "Didn't see you coming, you were that fast. In a hurry are you?" I go to answer when our conversation from last night suddenly pops into mind. "Did you find anything out?" I ask, unable to hide my eagerness. "About the man?" "The what? Oh right. The man." He scratches his head. "Funny thing about that. No one I spoke to saw him. Not a single person." "No one?" I ask disappointed. How could no one have seen him? He would have had to walk through the main part of town to get to Percy's house... "Percy! Did you talk to Percy?" Hans focuses on me, a strange look in his eye. "A matter of fact, I did speak with Percy." "What did he say? Does he know who the man is?" "Well...he says there was no man. No one visited him last night save for you and another pair of hunters..." He says more but I don't hear him.No one else visited him. There was no mysterious man. I can't wrap my head around it. The man was there. I know he was. I saw him with my own two eyes. Heard him speak. But...I recall my own doubts of the man's existence. Is it possible that I imagined the encounter? That it never happened outside of my own imagination? No, I know that it happened. I know it was real. But then why does Percy deny it? "Er, you okay Hunter?" Hans fixes me with a concerned look. I offer a weak smile. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I must of, uh, been imagining things." I've decided it's best to just play along. Until I figure out what's going on here. Hans nods, a thoughtful look on his face. "You've been running yourself ragged these past few days. You should go home, take a rest. You deserve it." "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that." Part 1: Outset It was impossible. Hunter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Mr. White was lying. He had to be. There was no way he was dead. Dead people didn't walk around, they didn't talk. They were, well, dead. "That's a load of crap!" A tall boy pushed his way past the others, striding up to the stage. Mr. White peered down at him with a ghastly grin. "Oh? Is it now? Then why, pray tell, do none of you remember how you arrived here?" Dead silence. No one moved or even breathed. Hunter glanced at the others, hoping that one of them would speam up, that one of them would have an answer. They didn't. No one else said a word. "Oh?" Not going to speak?" Mr. White stepped sideways, still smiling. "Well, I'm not surprised. None of you can remember because you all lost your memories.